


Supernatural Writing Prompts

by WritingIsMyDrug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingIsMyDrug/pseuds/WritingIsMyDrug
Summary: Ok, this book is specifically for my readers who are fans of the show Supernatural. It contains two pages. One with dialogue prompts and one with word prompts. I made this book because a while ago I hosted events using them on my Instagram and my Tumblr and I feel bad since my Wattpad and A03 users couldn’t participate.So I decided to make a prompt book they could look at it and make requests. How it works is they can either comment on the book or DM me with the prompts they want me to use and a character. Story idea is allowed too if you like. Please make sure if you pick more than one to not make me too hard :P.I hope you guys have fun with this and I am once again sorry for not including you guys sooner. I love ALL my readers. You are all the reasons I even really write in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

This is a list of 109 different dialogue prompts. Prompts 95 to 109 are prompts I added just for Wattpad and A03 users. Remember if you wanna request an imagine or one-shot (if I can do one) using one of these just comment on this page saying which one or ones and which character you want me to write with. Ideas can be suggested too if you want. 

1\. "Baby you're not a bother,"

2\. "How Long have you been standing there?"

3\. "You're lying, you're blushing,"

4\. "Can you dance with me?"

5\. "You're too good for them,"

6\. "Sing me to sleep,"

7\. "Cuddle or Leave,"

8\. "Well, kiss me so they see,"

9\. "It wasn't your fault,"

10\. "You love me as if I deserve you,"

11\. "How could I ever forget about you?"

12\. "Tell something I don't know,"

13\. "Stay with me,"

14\. "Just please be my best friend right now, not the guy (or girl) I just confessed my love to,"

15\. "Please come home, I miss you,"

16\. "I can't keep it a secret anymore,"

17\. "I won't let anyone hurt, you're safe with me,"

18\. "You look amazing tonight,"

19\. "You make me feel safe,"

20 "Dance with me,"

21\. "I wouldn't change a thing about you,"

22\. "Who cares about what they think?"

23\. "We're meant for each other,"

24\. "I can't do anything right,"

25\. "Have you seen my hoodie?"

26\. "Do you think the moon is jealous of how pretty you are?"

27\. "Can I kiss you?"

28\. "I just want you to know I think you're beautiful,"

29\. "Just get home as soon as possible ok?!"

30\. "If I kiss you right now, I won't be able to stop,"

31\. "Please don't walk out of that door,"

32\. "You look amazing in moonlight,"

33\. "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you,"

34\. "Who hurt you?"

35\. "You can't stay in bed all day long,"

36\. "I'm lost without you,"

37\. "Where did you get all these bruises from?"

38\. "If you had asked me to stay, I would have,"

39\. "Am I going to see you again?"

40\. "Let me keep that promise,"

41\. "I miss you so much,"

42\. "I think it's adorable how easily you blush,"

43\. "They don't deserve you,"

44\. No it's ok. I get it. They are....amazing and beautiful. Everything I'll never be,"

45\. "Don't worry. I'm your's,"

46\. "Very romantic of you, demanding affection,"

47\. "Spend the night with me,"

48\. "My clothes look good on you,"

49\. "I wish we could stay like this forever,"

50\. "What if I kissed you right now?"

51\. "You deserve so much better,"

52\. "It hurts to see you cry"

53\. "We'll get through this I promise,"

54\. "I think about you all the time,"

55\. "You're worth every second of my time,"

56\. "I'm scared. What if someone finds out about us?"

57\. "You're always perfect in my eyes,"

58\. I like to think we're more than just friends,"

59\. "You don't need to worry about me,"

60\. "Can you keep a secret?"

61\. "I don't like the way they look at you,"

62\. "How me just a little longer,"

63\. "You don't have to pretend with me,"

64\. "Please just come home,"

65\. "This isn't goodbye,"

66\. "It's ok to cry,"

67\. "You need to take your shirt off,"

68\. "You're my lucky charm,"

69\. "MaybeI'm better off alone,"

70\. "I know you didn't ask for this,"

71\. "I might just kiss you,"

72\. "I thought you forgot about me,"

73\. "You are exactly what I want,"

74\. "I broke my rules for you,"

75\. "Right then and there I knew that I loved you,"

76\. "I love you and that terrifies me,"

77\. "Wait a minute, are you jealous?"

78\. "Why are you helping me?"

79\. "Come back to me,"

80\. "Its terminal,"

81\. "Are you crying because of me?"

82\. "I'm not good for you,"

83\. "I know you've moved on, but I'm still in love with you,"

84\. "Do you wanna kiss as bad as I do right now?"

85\. "I think you deserve a treat,"

86\. "Let me show you why we should in bed,"

87\. "Kiss the hell out of me Pease,"

88\. "Keep sweet talking and this could go a whole new direction,"

89\. 'Shut up and kiss me,"

90\. "I thought you were dead,"

91\. "You're so cute when you pout like that,"

92\. Why didn't you tell me?"

93\. "Let me clean your wounds,"

94\. Oh, are you ticklish?"

95\. “Maybe I’m just crazy.”

96\. “I’m not wearing that.”

97\. “Sorry, were you sleeping?”

98\. “time passes slower without you.”

99\. “Stay here tonight.”

100\. “I’ll keep you warm.”

101\. “I can’t sleep, can I stay here?”

102\. “I wasn’t lying when I said that I loved you.”

103\. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”

104\. “I lie awake and miss you.”

105\. “I just want to help you relax.”

106\. “Make a wish.”

107\. “What are you afraid of?”

108\. “Please don’t get up, I just want to cuddle.”

109\. “You’re cute when you’re sleepy.”


	2. ONE WORD PROMPTS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of 50 one word prompts. If you want me to use one of these words in a request just comment or DM me with what word and character you want me to use. You can pick more than one word but I may not use them all in the same request. You can suggest ideas too if you wish. Word prompts 41 to 50 were added just for Wattpad and A03 readers.

1\. Broken  
2\. Melody  
3\. Rules  
4\. Chocolate  
5\. Wishing  
6\. Beautiful  
7\. Lies  
8\. Words  
9\. Storm  
10\. Pictures  
11\. Blanket  
12\. Dream  
13\. Embrace  
14.Touch  
15\. Shameless  
16\. Comfort  
17\. Admire  
18\. Defend  
19\. Morning  
20\. Secrets  
21\. Drunk  
22\. Cards  
23\. Gift  
24\. Jealous  
25\. Talk  
26\. Colorful  
27\. Mourning  
28\. Luck  
29\. Book  
30\. Ring  
31\. Letter  
32\. Rain  
33\. Coffee  
34\. Scent  
35\. Key  
36\. Tape  
37\. Grave  
38\. Treat  
39\. Spell  
40\. Escape  
41\. Home  
42\. Letters  
43\. Crying  
44\. Stories  
45\. Nightmare  
46\. Cafe  
47\. Flame  
48\. Mirror  
49\. Flowers  
50\. Smile


End file.
